Ashley gets shocking news!
by angelbaby2021
Summary: At 16 years old Ashley Jeurgens has seen her family go through a lot of up's and down's, but what will happen when she tells her parents some shocking news? Read to find out! Look for the newest version to this to start up some time this week!
1. Ashley gets shocking news!

Ashley gets shocking news!

I could not believe that at the age of 16 I had sex, I always wanted it to be a little bit later in life, but I love Thomas and our sex was the most passionate thing ever! I was sad that I could not tell Amy about it, if I had told her then she would have gotten mad at me big time.

I can not believe that four weeks has passed since that wonderful night. Thomas and I are so in love and we plan to marry in a few years. The only problem is, I have been nauseated, bloated and my period did not come on time. I just pushed it away to my body adjusting to me having sex, so I thought nothing of it. A few days later something told me to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test. I could not believe what I was thinking, could I be in the same situation my sister Amy Nichole Jeurgens Boykavich had been in just 3 years earlier.

When I got home I was pleased to know my mom was not home so I snuck upstairs to take the test. When I peed on the test and sat it down I could not believe what flashed up on it two minutes later, PREGNANT, no way could I, Ashley Jeurgens at 16 years old be having a baby. My parents had been through enough already with my sisters pregnancy, what would they think if they found out that I was now pregnant at 16. I knew they would never be able to get over it if I became a mother around the same age as Amy was. My mom had been so upset when

I decided that I should tell Thomas before any of my friends. When I got to school that day he could see something was wrong, my face was droopy with sadness written all over it! I asked him if I could see him alone and he said sure, then when he sat down I broke the news to him. At first he thought I was joking, but I quickly made him understand it was no joke, it was real! The next thing that popped out of his mouth was what about an abortion? I quickly told him I would never consider killing my unborn child. We came up to the conclusion that we would have the baby adopted and when we tell our parents we will make sure they know we want to have the baby adopted. I saw how hard it has been on my sister to be a teenage mom and with my mom already a mother again to my sister, Amanda Louise.

I decided that before we told our parents we would go to an adoption agency and look over adoption. It was the scariest thing to walk in there with all those pregnant girls scared and nervous about having their babies adopted. The adoption counselor was very sweet to me and Thomas. She helped us understand adoption, closed adoption, and an open adoption. I decided right then and there that I could not give my baby up. I liked the open adoption, but I could not give my child to some stranger for them to someday say no to me ever seeing my child again. I was going to form another plan and it was not adoption and it certainly was not abortion. I decided to go see my family doctor the same one Amy saw for her pregnancy test, Dr. Hightower. I had just seen her a few weeks ago at my sisters wedding, but now me and Thomas were in her office to make sure I was really pregnant!

Dr. Hightower greeted me with a smile like always. She could not believe that I was now asking for a pregnancy test. It had only been 4 years since Amy had walked into her office at the age of fifteen asking for a pregnancy test and praying to god it was negative. Just like my sister mine was positive. Dr. Hightower decided to do an exam of me to make sure everything was going ok and she said I would need to see an obgyn to better know if my pregnancy was going along ok.

That evening when I got home I started looking for a place for mothers who are young and pregnant to go and live at until the baby is born. I quickly decided my mom would never let me be shipped off somewhere where she could not see me. Next I looked into states that would allow teen marriage without a parental consent. I found no such state that would allow that, so we decided to see if we could maybe talk my dad into letting us get married. We then thought how we tell him we want to get married and him not make him suspicious.

The last thing we decided would change our lives forever. We would keep the baby and raise it together. I just had no idea how I was going to tell my mom and dad. Amy would be the maddest one of all, and Ben he would be even madder, he loves me so much and him and Amy always talk to me about having sex before you are married or ready. Now I was having a baby and there was nothing they could do about it.


	2. Telling My Parents The News!

Chapter 2

Ashley gets shocking news

Three weeks has passed since I found out I was pregnant. Me and Thomas had decided that we were finally going to tell our parents and we would then tell my sister and Ben. I was so scared to tell my mom that I was now the pregnant one. I just knew she was going to think "where did I go wrong?" I wish I could make my mom believe how much I love Thomas. At least I'm not Amy, I did not sleep with a guy that I don't love and is married to another guy who is not the baby's father. I was madly in love with Thomas and I knew we could be great parents if given the chance.

Today is the day we are going to give my parents life shattering news, and I really don't think this family will ever be able to pick the pieces up once the news is out. I had decided that I would write my mom a note and my dad would be with her when she read it.

The Note Read:

Dear Mom,

When you are done reading this letter I know you are going to be angry and mad, but please understand where I am coming from.

Mom I had sex about 7 weeks ago with Thomas, it was so very passionate. I love Thomas with all my heart. This is going to hurt me to tell you this, but, I'M PREGNANT! I am 7 weeks pregnant with Thomas's baby. I did a home pregnancy test and I went to Dr. Hightower to confirm it. I am not like Amy; I am pregnant with the love of my life's child! He plans to help me raise our baby.

When you and dad are done reading this note please come out to the kitchen and let's sit down and talk.

When my mom and dad got to the house they both were surprised about the meeting, they had no idea what was going on. I sent them into the living room to read the note. The next thing I heard was a loud shout "NO", "NO". My mom was so distraught over my pregnancy. Once she had calmed down they came to the kitchen and we started talking. I made her know that I would be caring for my child once it's born, and that I would still go to school. I would get a job and pay for child care and Thomas could work to. Unlike Amy I was very into getting a job. I just did not know how to get a job and be a mother and go to school at the same time. The next thing I know Amy and Ben were at the house reading the same note I had wrote for mom. Apparently my mom had called them over to find out the news. I had wanted to wait a little bit before I told Amy, but there was no turning back, she knew and she was angry! Her exact words were: "I can not believe you made the same dumb mistake I made!" "How could you?" I had no answer of why I really slept with Thomas, but I knew one thing. I Love Thomas!!!!

A few days later my mom had come around to the idea of being a grandma again, even though she was furious with me. Even though I had said no to adoption she still made me go to the agency and attend counseling, hoping she could get me to place my baby with a loving couple, and I could move on and be normal again. I went to all the first twelve week counseling sessions, to make sure I understood adoption and abortion.

I had heard a lot about abortion, but had never been to an abortion clinic, so my mom took me to one when I was thirteen weeks pregnant to see if I might be into having an abortion. When I walked in I could not stand the smell it had, I could feel my baby turn in my stomach from the odor and noises. I would never tell someone not to have an abortion, but I did not know myself if I could do it. I decided to talk with one of the doctors there. He instructed me to put on a gown and he would examine me for free and then explain abortion to me in full detail. When the doctor was done I decided I would do it, I would have the abortion.

I could feel his cold hands starting to put his baby remover as I called it inside of me and then I decided I could not do it after all. I could not kill my baby. What would Thomas have thought of me? My mom was pretty mad at me for not going through with it, but after a few hours she got over it and started on adoption again. I said again to her, "I won't give my baby up for adoption!" I love my baby so much and could never part with him/her. I decided that I would keep my baby, whether or not my mom was happy about it. I knew my mom loved me and still does, but she was confused and she had seen what being a young mom did to Amy. Amy never went to Julliard; she wound up married at eighteen to the love of her life, going to Community College to be a music teacher, when she could have gone on to perform in a symphony or be on Broadway as a band leader. I was not like my sister at all; I did not have any big plans for my life except to graduate from high school and marry Thomas.


	3. Three Months Pregnant

_**I decided I wanted this one and many more to be like a journal entry that Ashley would write. Enjoy and review please!!! **_

Ashley Is Three Months Pregnant

Time has passed since I first wrote in this journal of mine to help me remember everything to do with the sex and the pregnancy, unlike Amy I want to remember my pregnancy and be happy about it! I just don't know how these changes to my body and to me are going to be easy to go through.

I am now three months pregnant, I have been to the doctor and found out the baby is healthy plus we know it is growing good. Thomas is coming over a lot more to see me, but my mom is not happy about this pregnancy still. She does not want me to pick out a name for this baby, shop for this baby or even get attached to it. She is still hoping I will re consider adoption. I wish I could make her understand how much I love this baby already and do not wish to part with him or her.

Me and Thomas sat down about one week ago with our folks and asked them to let us get married; they said they would think about it. Thomas's mom is on board, she wants to see him step up and my dad is all for it, he says we can even live with him. My mom on the other hand is not very supportive of the idea of me and Thomas getting married. She has told me that she will take me to court for custody of my child once it's born if I get married at my age. I told my mom that I would not marry Thomas right away, but that she would have to get used to the idea because I am going to marry him! I know my mom has my best interest at heart.

My mom took me to my very first sonogram appointment today and Thomas came along. I saw my baby for the very first time and feel in love with him/her. I told my mom I could not even think about giving my baby up for adoption. Amy came along to, for support and once she saw my baby on the sonogram she fell in love with it. Amy is so excited now that I'm pregnant, because she and Ben just found out that they are expecting their first together, Amy's second child. I am due in July and Amy is due in September.

My mom has requested that I continue to see an adoption counselor and meet some families just in case I do decide to give my baby up for adoption. I met a lovely couple there who are so into the open adoption process, they want kids so bad, but can't have any. They told me that if I were to decide to let them adopt my baby they would have their lawyer write up a contract that would make sure I never get shut out of my child's life. I can't believe how sweet they are and how much I love them. I just don't know what Thomas would think if I went back on my word not to give our baby up for adoption.

I talked to Thomas today then he met them for the first time and fell in love with them just like I did. We told the adoption worker that we would like for the Jenkins to adopt our baby. I feel this way me and Thomas can be in our child's life, but we can go to school and be a normal teenage girl, which my sister missed out on. I really understand why Amy wanted to give John up for adoption. I just don't know if I will be able to hand my child over to a couple I have known for one week and will have known for six months once the baby arrives.

The Jenkins came with me to my scheduled doctors appointment so they could hear the babies heartbeat and they requested the doctor do an ultrasound even if he did do one about 3 weeks ago, but once they saw that baby on the screen they immediately fell in love. They started talking about names, nursery decorations. It made me so sad that I had chosen not to be able to do those things with my baby. Me and Thomas had wanted to name our baby Amanda Anne Amy Jeurgens Boil. If it was a boy we wanted him to be Benjamin George Jeurgens Boil. Those names were going to be after people who have stuck by us through this situation, even if in the process they did get angry with us and want us to get rid of this baby.

Me, Thomas and the Jenkins decided that I will sign the adoption papers on the day the baby is born. I am just worried they will change their mind about adopting my baby. They had been offered another baby and the mother is due in one week, so then they could have the child they always wanted in one week and my baby would be left with a teenage mom and dad to care for him/her. I remember when Amy's adoption for John feel through, we all felt like it was a sign that she should keep her baby, but I don't know if I can really be a mom, Amy was so much stronger than I will ever be. She knew she could handle being a mom at her age, but me I don't think I am that strong at all.

I could not believe the call I got today, the Jenkins have decided not to adopt my baby, and they decided to adopt the baby they could bring home in a week. I was so disappointed when they dropped out of the adoption, but now I feel like it's a sign from God that maybe I could parent my child with his father. I still think about having this baby adopted, but I am still getting excited about meeting my son or daughter in six months. I can't wait to write more about this pregnancy.


	4. A Decision Has Been Made

Ashley Makes A Decision

I can not believe I am now five months pregnant and my baby will be here in 4 months or less. I am going to the doctor today to find out the sex of the baby and Thomas is going to be there with me. Today is the day I make the decision whether to put my baby up for adoption or keep it. I really want to keep it, but I really want to find a nice couple to love and raise my child. I also go this week to get my drivers license, wow a lot of things have changed since I first became a driver. I am pregnant, I had sex and I am about to get a job.

David has offered me a job at his office to help his assistant with filling papers and blue prints. I really fell this job will allow me to better take care of my child. I am also working very hard in school I am actually ahead of all the students in my class by about four weeks of work. I believe that I should work hard to get it done so that when the baby comes I can take a lot of time off from school to get adjusted to being a mother to my son or daughter.

Well this is it, the big unveiling of the sex of my baby! I can't believe that in three minutes I will know what I am having and it will forever change my world. Great news! It's a girl! I can not believe it; I am having a baby girl. Me and Thomas have decided she will be Amanda Annabelle Jeurgens. I would love to have named her after my sister Amy, but I just did not fell like cursing her with a name of her aunt who is also a teenage mom. We also decided that until we are married she will carry my last name, and then once we are married we will have it changed to our last name.

I am now writing from my hospital room on my laptop. I fell in the school hallway today causing me to start bleeding. They have warned me that I could die or I could lose the baby. I could not believe that I could lose my baby, I already love her so much and I will do everything in my power to protect her. I promised her she will not be born until she is fully developed and ready to meet the outside world. The doctors decided that I should stay here for a few days to recover, and then I can go home on bed rest for the next two to three weeks to allow my uterus to heal.

I never did get to tell people that day my decision whether or not I would keep the baby so me and Thomas have talked it over some more and we are sitting down now talking to our parents. My mom wants me to give the baby up for adoption still so that she can have a good life and my dad wants me to keep her. Thomas's parents believe we should get married and both have a job to support our child. They do not wish to see their grandchild being adopted to some couple who they barely know! We told them that we agree and that we have decided to keep our baby and raise her. Amy was very angry when she heard I decided to keep the baby, she wanted me to give it up, because she knew how hard it had been on her own self when she got pregnant one year younger than I am and she wants me to live my life to the fullest without a baby on board. She told me she loves John, but that she wishes she would have given him up for adoption to a couple who could have provided him a better home and life. I told everyone that I could handle being a mother at my age, I had so much experience helping Amy care for John so I knew what was coming up for me and I knew I could handle it.


	5. Six Months Pregnant

Six Months Pregnant (Ashley)

I could not believe that I am now six months pregnant and in 3 months our daughter will be here. My mom has allowed Thomas to go to birthing classes with me, but she is still very on the subject of adoption. I met once again with the adoption counselor and she assured me she could find a couple who meets my needs. I simply want a couple who will raise my child to the best ability just like I would someone who would never shut me or Thomas out of our daughter's life. It has been two weeks since my fall at school and I am being very careful. I have been told that I need to be on bed rest half of the day and the other half I can attend school until my uterus heals from the fall. I am so glad that I did not lose my baby, if I had lost her I don't think I would have ever recovered from that. I love her so much and when I first thought of adoption I had not been pregnant long enough to really love my daughter, but once I saw her on the ultrasound screen I started to fall in love with her at every visit I would either see her on the ultrasound or hear her heartbeat and I loved her more and more. I knew then that I could never part with my daughter.

I could not believe what I heard, the adoption counselor said the Jones were interested in adopting my daughter again. They would love for their daughter to have a sibling who is close to her age. I just simply do not know if I can give her up. I love her so much and she means the world to me. I am afraid that when I hold her for the first time that I will fall so madly in love that I would never be able to part with her. I talk to her everyday; I sing her songs and tell her how much I love her.

I called the Jones today and told them I could not give my daughter up for adoption. It hurt them, but they understood. They knew how much I love her and want to be there for her every minute of her life. I feel sorry for hurting them like that, but I am not like some teenage mothers I love my daughter and I love her father, we want to make a stable life for her. I would never ask someone to give me their child just because of their age, I would simply ask them to look at the facts. Can they afford to be a mother or father, do they have the support, and is the mother or father of the child in their lives?

I am now a college student and a high school student. I got accepted into the college day program and it comes with a college day care for all the students. I am going to take as many classes as I can before the baby comes and when I can return to school I will be taking two high school classes and two college classes. The extra credit hours will help me graduate from college much sooner. Mr. Molina says I should be able to graduate from high school a year earlier than everyone else my age.

I enjoyed birthing class today; I met a few other girls like me. The people in those classes do look down on us, but we do not regret wanting to keep our babies. Thomas has been such a big help, he helps me out with school work and he gets me some food when I am hungry. I am going shopping today for the baby's nursery; my dad has painted it pink with rainbows. Thomas's mom has graciously offered to give me a baby shower. I can not believe how people have come around to my pregnancy. It makes me feel so good about having this baby.

I have worked so hard since I got my job at David's company; I have made enough money to buy all the things I need for my daughter and to support her every month. I will continue to work for David while I am in high school and college. I have decided to drop out of school and go for a GED. I will have my GED one month before I give birth and when I can go back to school I will start college classes. I can't wait to go college and make something of myself. I also offered Amy my baby sitting services for a cheaper price than the day care charges. Amy will be going to Julliard and I will be taking online college classes and taking care of my daughter and John. I am sure I can handle taking care of both kids. I just could not stand to see my sister feeling like she had given up on one of her dreams just to raise her child so I wanted to give her a gift that I knew she would love. Ben is very content with Amy going to Julliard just as long as she is a mother to their child and takes care of her self seeing as though she is about two months behind me in her pregnancy and I will help raise that baby to when it comes.

Amy decided today that she could not put her kids off on me so she has decided to give up Julliard for a few more years until she saves up the money to afford child care while she attends college and Ben works. Me and Amy will both start college together and just like me she will take online classes so she can work and be a mother to her son and her next child which is a girl! I hope my daughter and Amy's daughter are best friends forever! I want my family to be close.


	6. The Baby Shower

Baby Shower

I could not believe the day had come, the day my family and friends would gather around to support me. I could not sleep the whole night I was dreaming about everything I would get for my baby. I am so really glad Thomas's mom decided to throw me a baby shower, I really thought she would be mad that her sixteen year old son is going to be a father, but no she is supporting us all the way. She has even agreed to let us marry, but my mom will not come around to the idea and my dad wants us to wait till were eighteen like Amy did. I myself just don't see any reason to post pone our love and make us wait two more years before we can get married.

On the way to my shower I started to really think about what it's going to be like raising a baby, but I knew in my heart I could do it. I had really enjoyed shopping for my baby, I loved buying her some clothes and watching my dad paint her room. I had held off on buying the big stuff like crib and changing table until after my baby shower. I had fallen asleep for a little bit during the night and I had dreamed that I went into labor at my baby shower like Amy did; I laughed the whole night thinking about that. I want to enjoy my baby shower, not be rushed to the hospital for labor pains.

When I walked into my baby shower I could see my mom, Thomas's mom, Amy, Adrian, Grace, My friends Alexis, Julie, Louise, Janie, Cathy, Carol, Brittany plus their mothers, Mrs. Bowman, Tammy Bowman, my grandma, my aunts, my cousins, some of Amy's Friends who know me and Thomas's aunt's and cousins. I wrote down what everyone gave me: My mom gave me a bracelet with my birthstone and my daughter's birthstone on it. Thomas's mom gave me this baby shower, and Amy gave me a hug. Adrian gave me some sleep n plays; Grace bought me a car seat, changing table cover, sleep n plays, dresses, and onsies. My friends chipped in together to buy me a twenty-four piece layette set with a swaddler, and Their mothers gave me a crib, sleep n plays, onsies, dresses, head support, crib bedding and a few teddy bears. Mrs. Bowman bought me a changing table and bassinet. Tammy got me a little dress. My grandma's memory is not good so she just came to be supportive. My aunts bought me some onsies, dresses, a jacket for my daughter and some sleep n plays. My cousins chipped in together to buy me a foot massager and spy treatments once a week for the first four weeks of my daughters life. Amy's friends gave me some money to buy things for the baby and Thomas's family did the same thing to. I really want to thank everyone who came to my baby shower and made me feel so good about being a teenage mother.

I could not believe what happened after everyone was getting ready to leave, my water broke! I started to feel some strong contractions after that and I knew it was time to get to the hospital. My mom decided she would be the one to take me to the hospital just like she did for Amy, but for me Thomas would be going along, since he is the father of my child and my one true love.

I felt really nervous about going to the hospital, but Thomas was by my side for the entire drive so I knew everything was going to be ok. When I got to the hospital I could feel the contractions starting too intense so I took Thomas's hand and he told me he would never leave my side. When we got in to the hospital it took them a few minutes to get a room ready for me, but when they did they immediately got the doctor to come in and check me and when they were done they said I was six centimeters dilated and it would not be long before I was holding my daughter in my arms. I hoped I would have faster labor than Amy had, Amy's labor was around twelve to fourteen hours long and so far mine had only been three hours. I had decided when I took the birthing class not to have an epidural; I did not want to harm my baby in any way.

I have now been in labor for five hours and I am dilated to nine centimeters and I am not far away from giving birth to my amazing daughter whose name has been changed and will not be revealed until she is in the world. When it came time to push Thomas and my mom would be the only people in the room. I wanted my daughter's birth to be special so when she is about to come out my mom will step out so it will be just me, Thomas and my doctor so we can enjoy the moment when we meet our daughter for the first time. It is now five – twenty three A.M. and I am about to begin pushing, the doctor says it should only take three – four pushes before I have her in my arms.

I pushed five times and our daughter Jasmine Amanda Annabelle Amy Jeurgens was born, she weighed eight pounds twelve ounces and twenty two inches long. She had the cutest little nose and the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. She had dark brown hair with some blonde highlights. She was so adorable and I could not imagine letting her out of my sight. She was taken to the nursery to make sure she was healthy since she was born four weeks early, but the doctors quickly said she was so healthy. She rated in at a nine on the apgar scale so with those scores she could go home tomorrow so Thomas and I could begin our lives with our daughter as a family.

I was quickly surprised when my mom and dad showed up in my hospital room with our local pastor. My parents wanted to give me the ultimate gift for my new family, a mother and father who are married. My mom had the prettiest dress in her hands; it was white with silky lace and beads all over it. She had bough Jasmine a white flowers girl dress. I remember saying my I do's to Thomas, we promised to be together forever and raise our daughter with love and happiness. When the minister announced us man and wife it was like my dream had just popped out of my head and had come to life, I was now Thomas's wife. I was also the mother of his child, a child we would love forever.

Bringing Jasmine home was so wonderful; she has truly been an amazing baby since we brought her home two weeks ago. We have settled into a routine and she loves going to see her cousin John who thought she was it. I truly love being a mother and can not wait to start writing in my baby journal about her birth, her first day home, all her firsts and so much more. My story will continue, but it will start over as a journal she can look back on about being a baby. I can't wait to have more children in the future. Thomas and I plan to add another baby to our family in three to four years once we have both finished high school and college. I love my daughter so much and waking up everyday as Thomas's wife has been a joy. I can not wait to see my daughter grow everyday! She truly is a miracle from God!


	7. Life Since Jasmine

**Sorry I just don't have the inspiration to write a good story, so give me some time to go over it and think about it some. If you like this chapter let me know, sorry it's so short! I will make it up with some chapters that are long! **

Life Since Jasmine's Birth

I can not believe it has been four months since the birth of me and Thomas's daughter Jasmine. She has become the most important thing in my life and I would not trade one minute with her. She has begun to hold her bottle her self, she will smile at you, and her hair has gotten thicker with more of a blonde tent to it and a full color of brunette. She is my angel, and she saved me from my life.

I have been taking online college classes for two months now I have been doing excellent in all my classes, so far I am taking three classes and I have a B in all of them. I still continue to work for David and Jasmine goes to the daycare center at the college and she really enjoys it there. I thank god everyday for giving me my precious Jasmine. I really wish sometimes that I would have been older when I had sex, but I would never trade one moment I have with my wonderful husband Thomas or my lovely little girl Jasmine. I can not wait to see her grow up into a fine young lady.

I have news, Amy had her baby last week a girl they named Janie Marie Boykavich. Amy and Ben's marriage has been sort of rocky from the beginning so Amy has chosen to move in with our mom until she and Ben work things out. I feel sad for them that they can not make their marriage work, but I always knew in my heart she belonged with Ricky. When Amy told Ricky she was not in love with him he just took it as a sign that he would never love someone the way he loved her and he left town. I tried to stop him, but he would not listen. Amy says she loves Ben, but I don't think my sister knows much about that word. I truly love Ben, but he was never the right one for my sister.

Thomas and I decided not to use birth control we decided to let nature take its course and see if we are meant to be parents again. I did get back on my birth control when my dad found out and threatened to make us leave if we did not get our act together so we thought it over and I got back on my birth control. Sadly, birth control is not all that effective either, Jasmine is only 6 months old and I took a test today and it turns out I am pregnant again. I talked to David about helping Thomas and I get a place of our own and he said he knew someone who was going to be renting out a house and it would be cheap so Thomas and I could afford it, but it's also a three bedroom house.

I went to the doctor today and the test was a false positive so Thomas and I will not be moving out anytime soon. My dad has been so nice to give us a place to stay so we will be careful from now on. I want to make a journal for Jasmine about her birth and much more and about the way I feel for her daddy my husband. I can not wait to start writing it.


End file.
